hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 4
Third year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 158. Zettaiblog 158 Terra Branford * Katja places some thick black glasses on Terra, and she remembers a previous plot in Topaz's blog. Later on Zettai is sad from Topaz's previous busty blogs so Terra comforts him with a hug. Katja does one better and places his hand on the half-esper's butt. Terra flusters from it. * Later on Katja takes Terra into the kitchen for a "meal". Nothing wrong with offscreen perversion. Both Katja and Terra enjoyed it. * Katja hands Terra a bag of clothes, including an open chest sweater and easily de-buttoned shirt. Later on Katja thinks of Terra playing with Mobliz boys for straight shota fun. Zettaiblog 159 Ginko Yurishiro * Katja fondles Ginko's lovely bare butt. Sadly she does not allow Zettai to do so. * She still shakes her bare butt for Zettai as she leaves, lifting her skirt as well. Zettaiblog 160 Haruka Haruno * Terra gets blown back by one of Haruka's attacks, showing her panty-clad butt. * Upon victory Terra smacks her own butt in celebration. As per tradition Katja also spanks Haruka's butt, who despite complaints enjoys it secretly. Terra also says she might tease the Mobliz boys after she returns. Zettaiblog 161 Shima-tan * Shima-tan enters with a flying palm strike but more exciting is that she gets Zettai in a scissor hold. His breathing becomes staggered and he gets aroused. * After freeing him Shima-tan orders him to do 100 push-ups and sits on his back. This encourages Zettai to exercise much faster. * Later on Katja slips thick red glasses on Shima-tan to make her eyes even better. She adjusts them as well. * When discussing the training Shima-tan wonders if her routine would be better if she trained more. Katja says that the Zodiac should decide things with buttsumo and Shima-tan is confident in her butt. * When leaving Shima-tan shakes her tail in a teasing way, her butt shaking as well. Zettaiblog 162 Izumi Takanashi * When Zettai arrives at her house he finds the correct door to Izumi's room. When he opens it up many things fall out, including the girl herself who lands butt-first on his face. Izumi also lets out a casual fart at the time, saying that when people vibrate her butt she lets gas out. Katja and Chiaki need to help her up, though Zettai calls the normal air boring. Katja also calls Zettai her slave and orders him to do her blog. * Izumi gets tired of standing so Zettai graciously offers to be her chair. She sits on his back, complimenting how nice it feels and Katja even comments that Zettai is working faster as a result. Later on Izumi makes chuunibyou comments about her hidden eye though Katja says that she should summon with her "third eye" instead. * Izumi stands up and Katja flips her skirt up, revealing a great black frilly thong and her butt. She's embarrassed and sits back on Zettai's back. * After the blog Izumi goes back into her room, but when she stands up she blows a fart that lifts her skirt up to show off her sexy underwear. Zettaiblog 163 Sakurako Kujou * While Sakurako is fangirlling Katja manages to slip dog ears and tail on her. Zettai thanks her and Katja calls him her slave. Sakurako blushes as a result. Later on Katja also slips thick black glasses on her and then drops her pants and panties exposing her bare adult butt. She scowls and pulls her pants up. * Zettai mentions that Sakurako should show her butt for bones and Katja suggests that she uses it to pick up bones with her bum. Sakurako says that's improper so Zettai says that she should just use "bones" then. * Later on Zettai says that Sakurako should jump on some guy's bones, with Katja specifying Shoutarou as Topaz would enjoy that too. Zettaiblog 164 Fumina Hoshino * When Fumina appears she shows off her sexy spats glory. She also mentioned she missed a shower and might be smelly, though Zettai doesn't mind. * Kaoruko charges in and challenge Fumina to buttsumou for the love of Sekai. Both girls try to intimidate each other by saying how fat their bums are, which Zettai approves of. Kaoruko removes her skirt first and places her pantyhose butt upward, while Fumina places her spats bottom against Kaoruko's. They battle during the blog, both pressing their soft butts together and even machine gun attacks and other Keigo moves. * Fumina says her butt is her best feature and says that Kaoruko's is as well, even if it flusters the ojou to say that word. * After the blog is completed Fumina uses WINNING WIND EXPLOSION, ripping a loud fart and blasting Kaoruko off-balance. Zettai congratulates her by kissing Fumina's bare butt, her sweaty scent causing steam when she pulls her spats down. Kaoruko also moons him and asks the same, with Zettai kissing her butt as well. Zettai's behavior bothers Fumina and they start to buttsumo more with bare butts. Zettaiblog 165 Chaika Trabant * After doing her blog Chaika get a flood of emotions and faints off her high hiding place. Zettai grabs her and she rewards him with a cute hug. She then allows him anything so he asks her to face sit him. Chaika calls it naughty but she lifts her skirt and bounces her thong butt on his face. She enjoys it so Zettai explains femdom, which Chaika approves of. Zettai nibbles her butt with love, and she stands up from that. Zettaiblog 166 Nico Yazawa *Through the blog the only clothes that Nico is wearing is underwear with pink stripes. *Later on Nico puts on thick-framed red glasses, saying that they are how she gets away from fans. *Nico also apologizes for not having a bigger or more shown-off butt, though Zettai compliment her flat chest. Nico says that she can use Flat Chested Evasions properly though Zettai would like to see her or Maki or Eli getting their bottoms stuck. He also pats Nico's great round butt, though she scolds him for that and glares. Katja says that this means she could be a potential dominatrix. *After discussing Nico's libido she says that she's just friends Maki. She then mentions that the time Maki sat on her face was accidental, with Zettai asking how soft her butt was. ZettaiBlog 167 Kyouko Toshinou *After Zettai mentions that Kyouko doesn't wear glasses she finds a pair. It's just Chitose's plain pair that Kyouko found and wanted to give back, but she keeps them on. *Zettai also mentions that tight red buruma would be better than shorts so she leaves to put some on (with untucked white shirt as well). She pouts when Zettai says it can't help her blog score. However, as a reward after the blog she still places Zettai's hand inside her buruma against her butt. He blushes as she does that. ZettaiBlog 168 Nana Ebina *After losing the battle Ebina gives Zettai a lot of flustered slaps, but is stopped by Fate. More specifically her miraculous butt. *Fate also uses her magic to turn her useless chest into butt-flab, saying that is Erio's favorite spell. Zettai gets a nosebleed from it. Fate then sits on Ebina's face without any shame and uses a paralyzing fart to make her faint. Sadly Zettai is not able to get hit as well. ZettaiBlog 169 Rosa Joanna Farrell *Rosa gets confused by Zettai's comments in the beginning. As a result she uses many sexy spells on him. These are Silence, Hold, and of course Mini. After Zettai becomes tiny she slips his body into her smelly anus. She then aims and farts him out onto a pillow, aiming properly. She gives Katja the Augment to do that as well. *Rosa then sits on Zettai's still-shrunk body. She sadly uses Esuna to restore him to normal, but continues to facesit him without shame. She then orders him to continue with the blog, only getting off once finished. *After talking about her body Rosa tells Zettai that her butt is bigger and smellier than Rydia's, causing him to nosebleed. *Zettai is supportive of Rosa so she rewards him with a passionate kiss. He enjoys it a lot. ZettaiBlog 170 Yoko Littner *When Katja brings Yoko over she pushes the sniper towards Zettai, landing butt-first on his crotch. She says she'll make it up to him later as an apology. She also thinks about something naughty when Zettai mentions pride in her fat bottom. *Since Yoko's kisses end poorly and she needed to give Zettai a reward she bends over. She even orders him to kiss her butt in a commanding voice and spreads her cheeks. Zettai of course passionately kisses Yoko's deep in her crack, though it causes her to rip a fart. The stench causes Zettai to faint. ZettaiBlog 171 Sakaki *Katja calls Zettai her slave throughout, and she also tells Sakaki that she "handle" Zettai every night though the more innocent Sakaki misunderstands. *After talking about Sakaki's eyes Katja slips a pair with thick red frames on the TDB. Zettai compliments her and Sakaki fixes them. *Zettai says that true men prefer butts so Sakaki rewards his honesty by pulling down her buruma to show off her paw panties and butt. She flusters and Katja helps out by pushing the TDB so that she facesits Zettai. He loves it a lot. Katja also enjoys a meal with Sakaki, but that's not important. ZettaiBlog 172 Thouars *Before the blog Chiaki mentions that Zettai uses pen and paper so that girls will have butt moments with said pens. *Thouars challenges the other girls to Keijo, or sumo, and has them all wear sling swimsuits. *For the fight itself Sakaki attempts to hip attacks first, but Thouars counters with useless flab. Rosa attempts next with haste and rapid-fire attacks, but Thouars defends again with unfortunate conditions. Yoko hip attacks harder and, using acrobatics and a special move easily defeats Thouars. Yoko is also proud of her hindquarters, and bends over after saying that female butts are true justice. *Cthuko comes to defeat Thouars for good, patting her butt as her weapon. She buttpunches the offender several times, ending with a peaching and fart that makes Zettai jealous. Sadly Cthuko did not let him kiss her butt as a victory as she needed to leave. ZettaiBlog 173 Hosshiiwa *After receiving cakes from Zettai Hosshiiwa offers him anything in return. He asks to be her seat, but Katja is offended as he is HER seat. That said she still allows sharing and Hosshiiwa facesits Zettai while eating cake. He even says that he feels her butt growing, which encourages her to continue eating. She also facesits during the blog. *Katja places thick glasses on Hosshiiwa, and she doesn't mind and continues eating. Katja also sends a pair to Iona. *After mentioning that Yuuka has a big middle school ass Hosshiiwa is offended. She slaps her fat butt and causes it to ripple gloriously. Chiaki mentions that's due to the cake, but Hosshiiwa is proud. *Once the blog is done Hosshiiwa gets off Zettai's face. She then leaves, mooning as she goes. ZettaiBlog 174 Shino Asada/Sinon *The blog begins with Katja and Zettai in a video game, with Katja showing off her gigantic butt. When Sinon enters Katja compliments her big, soft butt so Sinon pats herself. *After discussing glasses Katja puts some on Sinon as well as sends some to Suguha. *Sinon is disappointed at her low "butt" score and points out her bottom is over twice her normal size. Zettai says that doesn't count. She gets mad and buttdrops him hard, though he likes the softness, and forces him to continue the blog like that. *Sinon facesits after Zettai discusses her personality, and Katja suggests subtly that she should fart on him. Unfortunately she does not. ZettaiBlog 175 Wendy Garret *After discussing her eyes Katja sneaks glasses onto Wendy who likes them. *Later on Wendy says that she wears spats instead of panties because panties wedgie up all the time. She thinks it's normal to not wear them under spats, so when Chiaki says the opposite is true she fidgets. Katja checks by pulling her spats down to expose her butt and slaps Wendy's bare bottom. She secretly enjoys it. *Zettai says that Wendy should have more butt pride, which encourages her to shake her butt. He enjoys the view. ZettaiBlog 176 Houki Shinonono *Katja does some things to Houki before the blog begins, but they are unimportant. *Later on Houki challenges the monthly girls to a cooking contest. She loses instantly, but Hosshiiwa, Shino, and Wendy all band together to make a cake. Then they also add the best "spice" by sitting on it with bare butts and farting on it. Zettai was "forced" to eat it. *After Houki loses Cecilia enters as a member of ASSIE, posing in a butt-tastic manner, and punishes her with repeated butt attacks. Houki mentions how bad it smells too, but Cecilia takes that as a challenge and rips massive farts without shame. Houki passes out and Cecilia takes her away, saying she'll tease Ichika with her butt after. ZettaiBlog 177 Ran Shibuki *Early on Katja slips thick glasses onto Ran, which she enjoys. *Later on, after discussing her body and clothes Katja flips Ran's skirt up to make her moon. She reveals she doesn't wear panties as well, as her bare butt was exposed. *Ran proves that she is straight by hugging Zettai seductively. She also kisses him passionately, which he loves. ZettaiBlog 178 Saaya *Before the blog began Saaya and her friends had a sexy dancing video. *Saaya then gives Zettai rewards as thanks for advertising her dancing. The first one she wears great thick glasses. *After discussing her butt Zettai receives a peaching reward from Saaya. She also rips a massive fart which gasses out Chiaki and embarrasses Saaya (even if Zettai enjoyed it). *As a third reward Saaya gives Zettai a sexy lapdance, which he praises and moans from. This encourages her to shake her butt harder. After the blog is completed Saaya drags Zettai away so that her and her friends Amy and Melty all have a chance to tease him together. ZettaiBlog 179 Aoi Futaba *It is a beach episode with lots of butts, so Chiaki adjusts her sukumizu wedgie casually and Katja shows off her wonderful body in sling swimsuit. *Zettai gets depressed early on, so Aoi gets advices from Katja. She rubs her flat chest on him, and then follows it up with a peaching. *Later on Aoi hears that more men should like glasses and butts, so she adjusts her big black pair and fixes her wedgie as well. ZettaiBlog 180 Moka Akashiya *Moka is introduced by fainting as she needs "feeding". She gives Zettai sexy vampire bites for blood, which excites him. A lot. In his stumbling he knocks her rosary off and she transforms. This includes her butt growing, with praise from Zettai and comparison to Fate. He attempts to return it but it hits Moka's butt, so she gives him a hard kick. He finally reattaches it and her chest returns to normal (but not butt, presumably). *Moka puts on thick glasses for appeal, though Zettai removes the rosary to give her sexy narrow red eyes. After a bit of blog she buttpunches him as a punishment. He enjoys it as well as the facesitting that came after (even if Outer Moka is embarrassed by the facesitting). ZettaiBlog 181 Kotonoha Katsura *Zettai gets a lot of motherly harem fun near the end. This includes Mercelida facesitting, Akiko offering to let him lick jam off her butt, Rinko crushing a Gunpla with her butt, Aphrodite releasing "trumpet music" and Ringo releasing "idol scents", Cattleya showing off her gigantic butt and Meme stealing his first kiss with her butt, Lindy's sexy sweaty pantyhose butt, Irisviel researching butt expansion, and Tomoko offers to marry him to her wedding dress-wearing butt. *The mothers also surround his head with their butts and all facefart. He happily passes out. Category:Anime Blogs